


Tasty Little Treat (With Cherry On Top)

by dryberry



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (Tell me if I forgot to tag anything), Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Pregnancy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Hanzo Shimada, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryberry/pseuds/dryberry
Summary: “Shh, I got ya. Gonna fill you up just fine; ‘s a shame I can’t knock you up right now,” McCree drawls, accent getting worse as he babbles. “I could keep ya always pregnant, always leakin’ and always full of my cock, darlin’.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minghii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghii/gifts).



Hanzo wakes with slickness between his thighs.

He mourns the fresh bedsheets - which are soaked with several fluids - for only a moment. He’s more concerned about the familiar heat coiling in his stomach, a bright flame flaring up deep in his bones and leaving him feverish within a few heartbeats.

Too early.

His next heat is due in another month, and Hanzo can’t recall anything that could have triggered it to come earlier. The fabric of his shirt drags uncomfortably across his oversensitive skin; he impatiently tugs at the piece of clothing and wrestles it off, sending it flying across the room. Hanzo inhales sharply as the light breeze from the air conditioner meets the flushed skin of his chest and - much to his displeasure - his swollen pectorals. Both nipples are puffy and red, leaking a lukewarm and creamy white fluid from the tip.

Next to him, Jesse is still blissfully passed out, snoring softly with his face buried in his pillow. He debates between waking up McCree or call Dr. Ziegler for help, uncertain. Is this a regular heat come early, or is something wrong? Hanzo shakes the gunslinger by his shoulder, growing hotter and more impatient with every second that goes by. He’s nearly ready to strangle the cowboy by the time Jesse finally wakes up.

“Jesse,” he whines, straddling McCree’s hips with one swift movement once it’s clear the cowboy is almost awake. Jesse’s lips part with a soft growl as the scent of Hanzo’s slickness finally hits his nostrils.

The gunslinger’s prosthetic hand immediately steadies Hanzo by the hips, now fully awake and taking in the tousled and flushed state of his mate. Jesse’s pupils are blown wide from arousal, his cock already filling and starting to grind up against Hanzo’s of its own accord. He hums contently as the Omega’s smell shifts from sweet to something musky and richer. Underneath the scent of arousal he can smell something new, oddly addicting. Hanzo’s never smelled quite like this before.

“Jesse,” Hanzo hisses again, impatiently, shifting his hips so the length of McCree’s cock is snugly tucked into the crack of his ass. Hanzo starts grinding down with more effort, dirtying his already soaked pants and underwear even further.

McCree finally snaps out of his daze, wasting no time and flipping them over on the mattress. Hanzo pants as he watches Jesse peel his dirtied pants off; it’s quite obvious that he’s fighting the urge to bury his nose in the drenched fabric and inhaling the smell of Hanzo’s arousal. If he gave in, it definitely wouldn’t be the first - nor the last time anyway.

“Damn, darlin.’ Yer drippin’, Hanzo. So wet for me.”

Hanzo shudders and sinks his teeth into his lower lip, barely keeping the whimper daring to leave his throat at bay. Jesse’s fingers hook into his underwear, cock jerking against Hanzo’s thigh as the intense wave of Omega heat scent washes over him.

This heat is definitely different. The need to be immediately filled and knotted is still there, low in his gut as usual, but the state of Hanzo’s swollen chest is anything but normal.Not to mention the now-drying liquid around each nipple. McCree seems to have caught notice of Hanzo’s swollen and leaking pectorals too, mouth hanging open with awe as he stares unabashedly at Hanzo’s chest.

Jesse’s hands start roaming from his hips, up Hanzo’s stomach to his chest. He cups each breast in a hand, experimentally squeezing them. Hanzo inhales sharply, shying away from the touch with a whine. But McCree won’t yield, instead flicking his tongue across one nipple and breaking the seal. The first few drops hit Jesse’s tastebuds, rich and savory, and Hanzo moans in relief. He didn’t expect it to feel so good, for some of the swollen pressure in his chest to release. Jesse makes an attempt to move away, apparently startled by the result, but Hanzo buries his fingers in his hair and harshly tugs him closer again.

“Jesse,” he hisses through his teeth, sending the cowboy a piercing glare. McCree gives him a sympathetic smile and immediately gets to work, giving each of Hanzo’s pectorals a tight squeeze. His lips carefully wrap around the other hard nipple, puffed and red from being neglected for too long. Hanzo shoves his chest further into Jesse’s face, cradling the back of his head to hold him in place. “Don’t stop. Please.”

The milk flows more freely now, heavy and thick on Jesse’s tongue, but the sounds that each suck draws from the man below him are far more addicting than the sweet liquid hitting his tongue. McCree latches on the other nub, repeating the play of tongue and sucking, squeezing the unoccupied tit with a free hand. Eventually Hanzo yanks him back, panting harshly with milk dripping from his still swollen pectorals, down on his stomach. McCree fondly kisses the abused nipple, earning a low groan and a shudder running down the archer’s spine. “Doing all right, darlin’?”

Hanzo’s grateful that Jesse doesn’t question the lactation, just returning to the task at hand once more when Hanzo nods, panting. By the time his breasts are empty, his chest feels sore and abused, rubbed pink from the roughness of Jesse’s beard. He pulls McCree up for a kiss instead, irritated by the sweet taste in his mouth, chasing the gunslinger’s own with his tongue. Jesse can’t help but to massage the soft flesh of Hanzo’s chest, giving him one last chaste kiss on the lips.

“Thanks for the meal, sweet pea. Didn’t know you can do that,” he murmurs against Hanzo’s temple, warm breath brushing across Hanzo’s flushed and sweaty skin. Hanzo tenses a bit, gnawing on his lower lip as he desperately searches for an explanation, but he doesn’t know what brought this on either.

He swats McCree’s hands away from his thoroughly abused breasts. The pressure on his chest gone, but Hanzo fears that it will happen again. “I wasn’t aware of it either. It is... odd.”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it,” McCree successfully distracts him from his own shame by peppering Hanzo’s neck and shoulder with wet, sloppy kisses. The attention is a reminder of the slickness between his thighs, the heat coiling in his loins now more urgent than before. Jesse carefully maneuvers the archer onto his hands and knees, sliding up behind him and nudging his cock against Hanzo’s ass. His wet, slick hole twitches eagerly as McCree spreads his cheeks, revealing the tight ring of muscle to the air.

“Aw shucks, darlin’. Yer leaking already.” Hanzo whines low in his throat, squirming against the hold on his buttocks impatiently. The gunslinger seems to catch on, towering over Hanzo’s back and getting hold of his breasts again with his aching cock pressing against him. More of the sweet, rich milk drips onto the sheets.

“Gettin’ full already again? Almost like yer ready for a pup, Hanzo.”

A baby. Hanzo sharply inhales, trying to keep down the wail escaping his lips, cock twitching in interest. The mere thought of carrying a pup inside him, _Jesse’s_ pup, is enough to send him over the edge with a choked cry. McCree hardly gives him even time to come down from his high, lining his cock up with Hanzo’s eager hole and burying himself inside the warm, wet heat. “Fuckin’ hell, darlin’.”

For the next few minutes they don’t speak; nothing but the squelching noises and the sound of skin slapping against skin breaks the silence, along with Hanzo’s moans steadily rising in volume. His fingers dig into the bedsheets, almost tearing the fabric as he struggles to hold onto something to take Jesse’s powerful thrusts.

“Jesse, _please_.” Hanzo doesn’t know what exactly he asks for, but the cowboy seems to know. He massages one breast with his prosthetic hand and rests the other on Hanzo’s stomach. It’s softer than it used to be; he often blames McCree’s heavenly pancakes for it, but as Jesse slows down to caress the small bump there, realizations dawns on them.

They both feel the fragile heartbeat.

“Oh.” Shit. Jesse’s nostrils flare next to his ear as he inhales Hanzo’s scent, now finally understanding why it is so different from before. His pups. Hanzo is pregnant from his seed, carrying one - or more - little pups inside him. The archer rests his head on the pillow, turning his head to look up at McCree with realization in his eyes.

Jesse’s lips split into a lopsided grin, pulling out of his lover before moving Hanzo to lay on his back. Time slows down as their lips brush together, their fingers intertwining and eyes locked tightly in a heated gaze. Hanzo squirms underneath him, grinding his cock against McCree’s thigh. More than anything, he needs to feel Jesse come inside him, filling him up like he must have done one careless night during Hanzo’s last heat.

Finally McCree lines up his cock again, burying himself deep inside him. Hanzo bares his throat in submission, curling his toes as the thick length stretches his insides with each harsh thrust, hitting his prostate with incredible accuracy. The air punches out of Hanzo’s lungs; Jesse’s got good aim when it comes to everything.

“Jesse, Jesse, _Jesse_. Please. I need,” Hanzo’s voices breaks, digging his fingernails into McCree’s back and leaving small moon-shaped marks behind.

“Shh, I got ya. Gonna fill you up just fine; ‘s a shame I can’t knock you up right now,” McCree drawls, accent getting worse as he babbles. “I could keep ya always pregnant, always leakin’ and always full of my cock, darlin’.”

Jesse’s knot swells rapidly, but Hanzo’s hole is loose and slick enough to make the slide easier. It’s just barely catching on the rim but it’s enough to send Hanzo over the edge,untouched. Jesse doesn’t last much longer, his thrusts growing hectic and sloppy as he loses his aim on Hanzo’s prostate completely. Their lips meet in wet and open-mouthed kisses, swallowing each other's moans as their fingers intertwine again.

McCree untangles his flesh hand from Hanzo’s and trails his fingers down, past his swollen and full breasts down to the barely visible swell of his stomach. He presses his palm to the bump, stroking it lovingly, and Hanzo melts underneath the touch. The sudden emptiness as Jesse’s cock pulls out leaves him gasping, desperately pawing at the gunslinger and announcing his discomfort with a whine.

“I got you.” McCree has the gall to sound amused, humming low in his throat as he quickly replaces his cock with his fingers - not enough to stretch him but it gives Hanzo’s loose hole something to clench around. Hanzo’s heat flares up again, and he impatiently bucks against the fingers. More milk drips down Hanzo’s chest and on his belly.

Jesse is mesmerized by his chest and pointedly ignores the sound of protest Hanzo makes as the fingers leave his twitching hole to cup Hanzo’s breasts with both flesh and prosthetic hand again. Hanzo shudders at the rather rough treatment, as Jesse keeps squeezing and massaging the sensitive,soft flesh until Hanzo’s whole torso is wet with milk. “Look at you, darlin’. So ready for our pup, makin’ so much milk already.”

Hanzo wrinkles his nose at the mess he is making courtesy of Jesse, but he can’t fight against the urges of his body and willingly arches into the rough treatment, already aching for more. McCree hums, pushing Hanzo’s pectorals together, creating a small, tight tunnel and eyeing it with interest “Darlin’... can I?”

Jesse looks up at Hanzo for permission, giving his breasts another squeeze to make his request more obvious. Hanzo refuses to meet McCree’s searching gaze, jerking his head down in a quick nod, too embarrassed to even mouth a ‘yes’.

The gunslinger moves to straddle his upper body without hesitation, abandoning Hanzo’s chest for a moment. He reaches for Hanzo’s hands instead, arranging them so the archer pushes his own breasts together now. McCree tests the tight tunnel with his fingers first, properly coating it in drying milk. He pours a generous amount of lube on his fingers, giving his hard cock a few sloppy strokes and lines it up at Hanzo’s chest.

They both groan at the first thrust; Jesse from the friction and the slick tightness around his length (nothing compared to Hanzo’s wet and willing hole, but if he closes his eyes he can pretend), Hanzo from the sensation of heated flesh rubbing against the sensitive skin of his breasts and the musky scent of McCree’s cock so close.

Jesse’s thrusts grow more frenzied. The tip of his leaking cock keeps nudging against Hanzo’s chin and smearing precome on it. The archer can’t resist leaning down, but is barely able to tease the head of Jesse’s cock with his tongue, catching just a small drop daring to escape the slit. McCree grunts, bracing his hands on either side of him, keeping the archer’s head in place so Hanzo can keep teasing the head of his cock and driving the gunslinger closer to the edge. “Jesus— that’s it, darlin’. Doing so well for me.”

The steadily flowing stream of milk makes everything slippery, to the point that Hanzo’s fingers struggle to keep the crease tight enough. But Jesse is far too gone already to care and loses his aim, occasionally dragging the shaft of his cock across Hanzo’s nipple and drawing a low moan out of the archer. Hanzo’s hips jerk up, but there is nothing but air, and Jesse’s weight pins him down on the bed.

“Jesse, I need—” Hanzo gasps. McCree grunts in reply, hips coming to a halt, quickly wrapping the fingers of his prosthetic hand around the shaft of his cock before messily spilling all over Hanzo’s chest. A few stray drops get caught in his beard and a pink tongue darts out to quickly capture them before they can dry. Jesse dips his fingers into his own seed, mixing it with the milk and taking a moment to appreciate the tousled and flustered state of his mate. The sweet scent of Hanzo’s arousal, hanging thick and heavy in the air, is almost enough to get him excited again. It’s going to be a very long morning.

He moves to lay between the archer’s legs instead, to bury his nose right underneath Hanzo’s cock and inhaling the musky scent. He moves lower, lips brushing against Hanzo’s heavy balls and finally reaching his destination between slick buttocks. Thick thighs, quivering from his past orgasm and yet unsatisfied arousal, wrap around McCree’s head; Hanzo knows that Jesse loves milking him dry until he can’t even produce any seed anymore and comes dry onto the dirtied bedsheets. The gunslinger takes his time leaving a trail of kisses up Hanzo’s thighs, teeth sinking into the flesh. _Mine_.

Jesse has never been the possessive type; never tried to tie him down, knowing that Hanzo is his own person and not just a slick hole for him to fill. Even if he gladly does his very healthy fill of that. It is almost fascinating how it takes a mere second for the cowboy to get hard if Hanzo sends him any signals, or the scent of Hanzo’s arousal dances teasingly in the air, drawing him in like the leash on a dog. On the other hand, Hanzo is a very possessive man, making it obvious on many occasions that he doesn’t plan to share or let the Alpha go anywhere. And now he is pregnant from Jesse, something he thought impossible: carry the pups of a man he truly loves.

“Jesse,” his voice breaks into something between a gasp and a sob, groaning as a slick tongue buries itself inside him, prosthetic fingers spreading him open. Hanzo desperately paws for the flesh hand, intertwining their fingers right on top of the bump. Overwhelmed by the situation and his feelings spilling over he doesn’t notice the tears falling down on his cheeks, caught in his eyelashes as he blinks them away.

McCree is immediately by his side, abandoning his spot between Hanzo’s legs to cradle his face and pepper kisses along his jaw up to the corner of his eyes, kissing away the salty tears. Hanzo hiccups and wraps his arms around the gunslinger, surging up to capture his lips. Jesse whispers sweet nothings in between kisses, soothing his wrecked nerves with each word, and soon enough their lips meet in a more heated way again. He doesn’t move back down, instead wrapping his fingers around Hanzo’s cock and his own, stroking them both back to full size. “Shh, I got you honey.”

Hanzo whines low in his throat, arching into the touch and grinding against McCree’s cock with their bodies flush together and rubbing his once again full, soft breasts against Jesse’s broad and muscular chest. Hanzo hikes a leg around the gunslinger’s waist to pull him closer and they both come messily over McCree’s hand. Jesse nudges him to lay on his side, pressing against his backside and squeezing the remaining milk out of each breast. He murmurs “I love you” into his ear, nibbling on the sensitive lobe. But Hanzo is too tired and exhausted to acknowledge the spark in his groin.

Later he will need assistance during the next wave of his heat, but for now he is content with Jesse’s hands stroking and caressing the bump and nuzzling his neck like a pleased dog. They are both messy and sticky with their mixed seed, sweat and the milk from Hanzo’s breasts and he will regret showering not right away. But Hanzo is already drifting to sleep and the soft snore behind him indicates that Jesse is already gone too. Surely Jesse won’t mind if he complains about falling asleep without cleaning them up first, and will gladly apologize to Hanzo to his knees in the shower.

The next time Hanzo wakes is around noon, stomach grumbling and he surprisingly feels less sticky and disgusting than he should. He feels oddly cold; the warmth of Jesse’s body he usually wakes up to is absent too, and he sits up in bed only to find his lover missing. By the wiped-down state of his body, he figures that McCree woke up before him and cleaned them up, but that doesn’t explain his lacking presence.

“Awake already, sweet pea?” The mouth watering smells draws Hanzo’s attention to the door almost as fast of the familiar drawl of Jesse’s voice; the gunslinger’s carrying in a pile of pancakes and a plate with fresh fruit. “Doctor’s orders. Asked Angie what’s best for ‘em and you. Don’t worry, she’s aint going to tell anyone yet, ‘s our call.”

Hanzo releases the air he’s been holding in with a relieved sigh and slumps back against the soft pillows, the bed sheets slipping off his nude body. The low growl he receives for that makes his toes curl and the spark in his groin returns, but right now he desires food more than sex and quickly pulls the sheets back up. McCree joins him and the familiar warmth is more than welcome as he wraps himself around Hanzo’s body. “Angie told me you should come by later. Just makin’ sure that everything is goin’ fine.”

He nods and reaches for the first piece of mango, but Jesse beats him to eat and holds up the fruit to his lips. Hanzo can’t see the pleased smile but the soft groan behind him is enough answer as he wraps his lips around the piece and sucks McCree’s fingers clean from the juice. They repeat that motion a few times until the plate is empty and he moves onto the pancakes, pointedly ignoring the hard line of Jesse’s cock grinding against his ass and the gunslinger’s wandering hands.

“Anata,” Hanzo chides as he struggles to hold the plate steady, and bites his tongue to keep down his voice. McCree lazily strokes his cock with one hand, the other drawing patterns on the swell of his stomach. His heat responds to the insisting touch, and he’s barely swallowed the last piece of pancake before he feels the slickness running down between his legs, soaking the filthy sheets further. “Shower— Jesse, I need...”

McCree hums and quickly lifts Hanzo up into his arms and carries him to the connected bathroom, placing him on the shower floor before turning on the warm spray of water. The shirt and sweatpants he put on for his short visit to the doctor and kitchen fly across the room and within a few heartbeats Jesse kneels between his legs, kissing him heatedly under the spray. Their kiss grows sloppy and Hanzo hums contently into the needy persistence of his lover’s lips and tongue. “Darlin, can I—”

“Yes.” He is still loose from this morning, and slick enough for Jesse to line up his cock and enter him without any resistance. The shower floor definitely isn’t the best place to have sex and will be something they might regret later, but neither of them care right now. Hanzo knows they eventually have to talk about the pups growing inside him; fearing judgement from their teammates for being so careless despite knowing how dangerous their life already is and yet it doesn’t stain the joy he feels.

Genji will be overjoyed and he does plan to tell his brother first, trusting that Angela will indeed keep her word and not spill the news to anyone yet. Hopefully Ana will be willing to provide him information and support for anything regarding his pregnancy, and he is sure that Angela won’t let anything happen to the pups. He’s mostly worried about Winston’s and Soldier’s disapproval, judging him fragile and unable to fight.

He is temporarily distracted by his worries, but the delicious stretch of Jesse’s cock returns him to reality and he arches his back with a low moan, tilting his head back against the wet tiles.

“Back with me, sugar? Had me worried for a moment there.”

Jesse raises Hanzo’s legs up on his shoulders, careful of his prosthetics as he buries himself inside the warm, inviting slickness. The metallic fingers of McCree’s hand slips under one knee, the flesh one on Hanzo’s hip, steadying him while Hanzo wraps his leg around him. Hanzo nods, unable to form a word as Jesse snaps his hips forward and picks up a breathtaking pace from the start. Their bodies will ache from the uncomfortable position inside the shower, and he will have to explain that to Dr. Ziegler later, but right now he can’t force himself to care - not with Jesse filling him up with his cock and the knot catching on the rim with each thrust. Neither of them will last much longer, and he urges the gunslinger on to bury the knot inside his slick hole too.

“Jesse— please!”

McCree grunts, the sounds he makes anything but human as he thrusts forward with a snarl. Hanzo’s toes curl and he comes with a shout, sent over the edge by the force. The cowboy  
isn’t far behind, spilling inside Hanzo with a gasp of his name, clenching his jaw tightly. “God damn it darlin, gonna come—Hanzo!”

They spend rest of the shower lazily kissing, caressing and washing each other’s bodies until the water turns cold. Hanzo’s need it sated for the moment, and he decides that now might be the best time to visit Angela for his check up. The clothes on his body feel more comfortable, less like a cage on his flushed skin, and his chest is still swollen, but at least he isn’t leaking any milk anymore. The talk with the doctor is less awkward than expected; Angela greets him with a warm smile and congratulates them on the pregnancy even before she confirmed it herself. It doesn’t feel real until he holds a printed ultrasonic picture of the life growing inside him. It’s twins, in fact.

She assures him that the early lactation is mostly a side effect of his early triggered heat along with the pregnancy, and he doesn’t need to worry about it too much as long as he makes sure to empty his chest so he won’t suffer from unnecessary pain.

Later, after they managed to shake off an overjoyed Genji, they curl up in bed again with Jesse’s chest flush against the archer’s back as he draws patterns on the swell of Hanzo’s stomach again. He’s already developing a habit of it, but it’s one Hanzo knows he won’t mind very much in the months to come. Nothing could possibly cloud the joy he feels right now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the "Titty fic" I promised minghii 500 years ago. Thanks @venvephe for beta-reading this filth for me. Please tell me what you think in the comments! Hit me up on twitter: @rivailoli


End file.
